Enternally Grateful
by EmmyMetal
Summary: The Avengers find themselves in Atlanta City. They were in a tight spot so Glenn pulled them out. Now, they're apart of the group and have to deal with everything that the Atlanta Survivors do. (Takes place after the Avengers and at the beginning of season one of Walking Dead) new summary/title used to be called Walking Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one has been updated as of 7/6/13. The end needed a rewrite.**_

* * *

They had no idea where they were. The group had recently finished dealing with Loki and had decided to take a nice, long break from work.

"Oh great. Where the hell are we now?" Tony asked,

"Not sure." Natasha said,

"Jarvis. Location." Tony said, when Jarvis didn't answer he repeated, "Jarvis. Location."

"Something wrong?" Clint asked,

"Nope. Nope. Everything's okay. Jarvis isn't responding." Tony said,

"Guys. We've got company." Steve suddenly said, backing up as he saw people walking up.

"Oh hey. You guys mind-" The person growled at Tony and started to run at him.

"What the hell?!" Tony exclaimed, backing up. Natasha aimed her gun at the thing and a bullet went through it's head.

"Oh shit." Clint muttered, as more came around the corner.

"Those aren't people!" Steve yelled, throwing his sheild and taking two of their heads flew back to him and he re-attached it to his arm.

"We gotta get out of the city!" Bruce said, they retreated back and then stopped on their heels as more were around the other corner.

"We're trapped!" Steve said,

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock!" Tony said, Natasha shot at more.. zombies blocking their way. Clint got an arrow ready and was about to shoot at it, but before he could, a car sped up and hit a few of them. The other zombies started to grab at the car.

"Get in!" The man said, they didn't even hesitate. Even though not all of them could fit in the car, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce squeezed into the back leaving Steve to the passenger seat. Bruce was almost grabbed, but he kicked the zombie in the head, pushing him out of the car. Then closed the door.

"Thanks man!" Tony said as the car sped off.

"Thank me later!" He said, they got out of the city and were driving faster, due to less zombies in the road.

"So, who are you?" Steve asked,

"Name's Glenn. I had to make a run into town for a few things." He said,

"We're lucky you got there when you did." Bruce said.

"Yeah. We've got a group a few miles out. We picked up another guy. He's with the others in a truck behind us." Tony looked over the seat to see a truck driving right behind them.

"Why is your car making that noise?" Steve asked, "And why are you going so fast?"

"He stole it." Natasha said,

"Pretty much, yeah. Well, we're here." The car came to a stop and they got out.

"We got a couple of new guys." Morales was saying. "Hey, helicopter guy. Come meet everybody." Rick got out of the truck and stood there in shock when he looked up. _He knew someone there. _Natasha thought, the little boy talking to his mother slowly looked up, he stared in shock, then smiled. "Dad!" He exclaimed, running to his father. Everyone stood there, watching the family reunite. Natasha noticed the dark haired woman stare at another man in shock while she hugged her husband. _She cheated. _Natasha thought. She kept quiet though. Knowing that this was a happy moment and it was none of her buisness.


	2. Chapter 2

**EmmyMetal- **So I just recently rewatched episode 1 and 2 of the Walking Dead and realized that chapter one didn't go _exactly _like it. Like the part where the truck was behind Glenn's car. They were way infront, and let's pretend that Glenn's car had back seats. I'm going to watch every episode when I write this fanfiction so I know what's going on. I want it to be exactly like the TV show, but with the Avengers. Kay? Kay. Plus, I'm still looking for title suggestions.  
_**The Walking Avengers has been updated as of 5/36/13 for spelling reasons(**__I misspelled Atlanta. I realize that now. Sorry)  
_

* * *

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear. Confusion. All those things, but disoriented comes closest." Rick said,

"Words can mean meaner things." Dale said, "In times they fall short."

"I felt like I've been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else."

"Same old stuff for us." Clint muttered to Natasha.

"For awhile I felt like I was trapped in some coma. Something I might not wake up from.. ever."

"Sometimes, you just gotta deal with it." Bruce said. "The world is a scary place."

"Mom said you died." Carl said softly,

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick said, Steve didn't even want to think of how horrible that could have been. For a boy's father to have been shot and then the world end right afterwards..

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital they were going to menavacu the other patients to Atlanta." Lori said, "And it never happened."

"Well, I'm not suprised after Atlanta fell." Rick said, "And from the look of that hospital it got overrun."

" Looks don't decive. I barely got them out." Shane said,

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane." Rick said, There's something wrong with Shane.. Steve thought. He doesn't look happy that Rick's here. I see it in his eyes.. "Never can begin to express it."

"There go those words falling short again." Dale said, Steve noticed a man put another log on the fire. He didn't know his name..

"Hey, Ed. You wanna rethink that log?" Shane called out over to him as Ed sat back down. Steve _did _not like this man.

"It's cold man." Ed said,

"Cold don't change the rules, does it?" Shane asked, Yep. Steve was pretty sure he didn't like Ed. "Keep our fires low, just ember. We can't be seen from a distance right?"

"I said it's cold. Why don't ya mind your own business for once?" Was he going to take this? Did Ed really just say that? Steve looked back to Shane, the look on his face was slightly pissed. Nope. He wasn't. Shane got up and walked over to Ed. Steve could barely hear what they were saying, but he kept quiet with everyone else. His wife got up as Ed told her to "put the damn thing out." God. Be nicer to the woman would you? Women should be treated with respect. Steve thought, she got up to put it out.

"Appreciate the copperation." Shane said, and started to walk back to his seat.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixion?" Dale asked, Who's Daryl? Steve wondered. "He won't be happy to know his brother was left behind."

"Seriously? You left a man behind in the city?" Steve asked, they ignored him.

"I'll tell him." T-Dog said, "I dropped the key, it's on me."

"I cuffed him. It's mine." Rick said,

"Guys. It's not a compitition." Glenn said, "I don't mean to sound racist to this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"Is Daryl racist? Seriously?" Tony asked,

"I did what I did." T-Dog said, "I'm not going to hide from it."

"We could lie." Amy said,

"No way. No man should be lied to about the fate of his brother." Steve said, Andrea nodded.

"Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he would have gotten us killed." She said,

"Your husband did what was necessary, and if Merle got left behind it is nobody's fault but Merles." She said,

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale asked, "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Steve sliently agreed with the man. "Word to the wise, we're going to have our hands full when he get's back from this hunt."

"Tell him his brother got left behind because he would have gotten them killed if Rick hadn't done anything about it." Natasha said,

"Won't work. Daryl's about as much of a pain as his brother." Shane said,

"I was scared, and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog said,

"We were all scared, we all ran." Andrea said, "What's your point?"

"I stopped long enough to chain that door." T-Dog said, "Staircase was narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it in one time. Not enough to break through there. Not that chain. Not that padlock.. my point, Dixion's alive and he's still up there. Handcuffed on that roof."

* * *

**EmmyMetal- **Yep. Basically word for word. I feel bad doing that. Copying down everything they say. I don't know if that's how the rest of the story will go, but we'll see. I guess..


	3. Chapter 3

**EmmyMetal- So, I figured I should get back to this story. I'm suprised so many people like it.  
By the way, I plan on adding Peter Parker(aka Andrew Garfield) into this. I think instead of Tony AND Steve adopting him, I think Tony should be the one to adopt him. He'll come in later, not now. On with the story!  
**_**This chapter has been updated as of 5/26/13 due to spelling reasons(**__it was squirrel__**)  
**_

* * *

Tony woke that morning and it took him a minute to realize where he was. A tent.. oh, right. Zombies.. He sat up and looked around for his shirt.. he found _a _shirt, but not his. There were also an extra pair of pants and shoes. He sighed and pulled them on. Walking out of the tent, he saw that everyone else was awake too.

"Hey, guys." He walked up to Steve and Clint. He noticed they were in different clothes too. "You know where our clothes went?"

"No. I wondered that too." Steve said,

"Carol took them to wash this morning." Clint said,

"Carol?" Tony asked, Clint motioned towards a woman ironing(?) clothes on an ironing board. She was talking to the other new guy, Rick. He probably woke a few minutes before Tony did. Tony looked around and smiled widely as he saw Natasha. He snorted. The two looked at them.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked,

"R-Romanoff. Doing laundry! And not in black!" He said,

"Shut up, Stark. Before she puts a knife through your throat." Clint said,

"I'm terrified." Tony rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"What's so funny, boys?" Natasha had decided to walk over.

"Oh, nothing." Tony said,

"Stark here thinks it's halarious that you're doing laundry." Clint said, smirking as Tony frowned.

"Jerk." He muttered, then, before he knew it. Tony was on his back and Natasha was walking away. "Oww.." Tony got up, and once he was back on his feet, they heard a scream. They looked up to hear the scream coming from the forest.

"Mom!" Carl's voice yelled, they went to it. They were tossed guns and all ran towards the forest. Carl ran to Lori.

"Baby. Nothing bit you, nothing scratched you?" She asked worriedly. The other kids ran to their parents. Tony, Steve, and Clint ran with the others to where a walker was eating a deer. Natasha was right behind them with Amy and Andrea.

"They really do eat anything with meat." Natasha said, they started hitting it. "You're stupid.." She muttered, then aiming her gun and shooting the walker in the neck.

"Nope!" Tony said, Dale then chopped it's head off with an axe.

"That's the first one we had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said,

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim said,

"They gotta survive like we do." Clint said, something else moved in the bushes and they turned towards it, ready to attack. A man with a crossbow came out.

"Ung. Jesus." Dale muttered, this must be Daryl.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed, "That's my deer! Ah, look at it." He started kicking the walker. "All nawed on by this flilty, disease bearin', motherless, toxic, bastard!"

"Calm down, son. That's not helpin." Dale said,

"What do you know about it, old man? Take back that stupid hat and go back to hall, golden pond."

"Well, that's not nice." Steve muttered,

"Been trackin' this deer for miles." He started to pull the arrows out of the deer. "Drag it back to camp. Cook us up some veinicane. What'd ya think? Think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He asked,

"Man, we can't risk that." Shane said, Tony agreed with him.

"It's a damn shame." He sighed. "Got some squirrel. About a dozen or so." Wonder how many squirrels Clint could get.. Tony thought. "It'll have ta do." He kicked the walker head and it moved.

"Aw, gross." Natasha said, turning away.

"Oh god." Amy and Andrea turned to head back to camp.

"Come on people, what the hell?" He said, aiming his bow at it and shooting it through it's head. "Who shot it's neck?" He asked,

"Me." Natasha said,

"Who're you?" He asked,

"Agent Natasha Romanoff." She answered, he pulled the arrow out and then spoke,

"It's gotta be the brain."


	4. Chapter 4

**EmmyMetal- Wow. Chapter four already, guys. This took up two full pages of notebook paper in my spiral, so yay.  
**_**this chapter has been updated due to spelling reasons(squirrel again)  
**_

* * *

They followed Daryl back to camp. "Merle!" He called. "Merle, get your ugly ass out here!" Clint wondered how he was going to react. So far, Daryl seemed like the kind of guy who would shoot a guy in the mouth for talking back. "Got us some squirrel!" Clint wasn't really looking forward to squirrel for dinner.

"Daryl." Shane said. "Slow up a bit, I need to talk to you."

"Abou' what?" Daryl asked,

"About Merle. There's a-uh, there's a problem in Atlanta." He said. Daryl seemed to know something bad had happened.

"He dead?" Wow. He automatically assumes that?

"Not sure." Shane answered,

"Either he is or he ain't!" Daryl said,

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick walked up to Daryl.

"Who're you?" Daryl asked,

"Rick Grimmes."

"Rick Grimmes." Daryl repeated. "You got something you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I hancuffed him to a piece of metal. He's still there." He explained.

"Oh, let me process this. Sayin' you handcuffed my brother to a roof!" He yelled, Clint noticed Natasha had her gun aimed at him. "And you left him there!"

"Yeah." Rick said, Daryl threw his bag over Rick's head and moved to attack him. Shane and Steve tackled him. Daryl removed a knife from his belt and swung it at Rick. Rick moved backwards. Rick tackled Daryl and Shane grabbed him behind his head.

"Okay, okay." Shane said,

"You best let me go!" Daryl yelled,

"Naw, I think this is better." Shane said,

"Choke hold's illegal." Daryl said, Clint was suprised he knew that.

"Come on now. We can keep this up all day." Shane said,

"I'd like to have a calm disscussion. Man to man. Think we can manage that?" Rick said, Daryl was breathing heavily. Shane nodded and let Daryl go. Natasha had put her gun down. "What I did was a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick said,

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog spoke up. "I had the key. I dropped it."

"Didn't pick it up?" Daryl asked,

"Well, I dropped it down a drain." He said, Daryl stood up.

"That's suppost to make me feel bettter," Daryl said, "It don't!"

"Maybe this will. Got the door to the roof padlocked so the geeks won't get him."

"It's gotta count for something." Rick then said, Daryl wiped his eyes.

"Hell with all ya'll!" He yelled,

"We're already in hell." Tony muttered,

"Just tell me where he is. So I can go get him." Daryl said,

"He'll show you." Lori then said, "Isn't that right?" They stared at her. Rick nodded.

"I'm going back." Rick said, Lori went into the RV and Daryl walked away.

* * *

"I'm going." Steve said to Clint.

"Alright." Clint said,

"Natasha told me she's going too." Steve continued. Clint gluped.

"Well, it's her choice." He said, Shane and Rick were talking not too far away. The two stopped their conversation to hear theirs.

"Hey, choose your words carefully." Daryl said,

"Oh, no. I did. Douchebag's what I meant." Shane said, Clint snorted. "Merle Dixon. That guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dyin' of thirst." He said,

"It doesn't intrest me. I let a man die of thirst. Me. Thirst and exposure." Rick said, "We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die. Not a human being."

"So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?" Lori asked,

"No. Natasha and I talked and agreed to go." Steve said,

"Thank you." Rick said,

"You didn't do nothin'." Daryl said,

"We didn't. But it's kind of what we do. We're used to this stuff." Steve said,

"The walkers too?" Daryl said,

"No, but we've dealt with aliens." Natasha said, Rick looked a bit shocked but nodded, and turned to Glenn.

"Aw, come on." He groaned,

"You knew the way before. In and out no problem. You said so yourself." Rick said, "It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel alot better with you along. I know she would too." He looked back at Lori for a quick second.

"That's just great. Your gonna risk four men and a woman." Shane said,

"Five." T-Dog said, Daryl scoffed.

"My day just gets better and better." Clint rolled his eyes.

"You don't see anybody else steppin up to save Merle's ass." T-Dog said,

"Why you?"

"You don't understand. You don't speak my language."

"Six. You're putting every single one of us in danger. Just know that Rick."


	5. Chapter 5

**EmmyMetal- Yay, starting up Walking Avengers again. Let's get started.  
**

* * *

Clint stood on the roof of the RV. Keeping watch with Dale. He noticed Dale put his binoculars up.

"Something wrong?" He asked,

"Jim's digging." Dale said,

"Probably nothing." Clint said, Dale nodded. But he didn't agree with Clint's words.

* * *

Daryl let out a scream of anger and pointed his bow at T-Dog. Natasha and Rick both had their guns pointed at his head the second Daryl's bow was aimed at T-Dog's head.

"I won't hesitate." Rick said, "I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Daryl put his bow down in defeat. But Rick didn't drop his gun, but Natasha slightly lowered hers.

"You- you got a two rag or somethin'?" Daryl asked T-Dog, and Rick put his gun down. T-Dog handed a rag to Daryl and Daryl walked over to the hand. He bent down and put the rag on the ground. Glenn looked at Steve, who had a look of disgust on his face and was turned the other direction. He looked down to the street where several walkers were roaming. Roamers.. hmm..

Daryl picked the hand up. "I guess the-uh, saw blade was too dull for the handcuff." Daryl said, "Ain't that a bitch." He placed the hand on the rag and folded it up. Daryl moved towards Glenn and unzipped his backpack. Natasha gave Glenn a slight smile. Feeling a bit sorry for him. Daryl put the hand in Glenn's backpack.

"He must of used his belt. Been more blood if he didn't." Daryl said, looking at the trail of blood. He followed it, and they followed him. T-Dog picked up the tool kit. They moved to the door and down the stairs. "Merle! You in here?" Daryl called down the staircase. Natasha rolled her eyes. He better not get us killed. She thought.

Bruce followed Dale to where Jim was digging.

"Jim?" Dale asked, "You okay?" He paused, as Jim kept digging. "Drink some water, at least." Jim didn't answer. Just, kept digging.

* * *

A walker was in the room and Daryl shot an arrow through it's forehead. It fell to the ground with a hard Thump. They moved through the halls.

"Had enough in him, ta take out two of these sons of bitches." Daryl said, seeing the dead walkers on the floor.

"One handed." Steve added,

"Toughest asshole I've ever met, my brother." Daryl said,

"Well, you speak very highly of him." Natasha said, trying to be sarcastic. Daryl smirked, and reloaded his bow.

"Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails." Daryl said,

"That's pleasant." Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

"I like you." Daryl said,

"Any man can passout from blood loss." Rick said, "No matter how tough he is."

* * *

Amy and Andrea walked back up to camp. With a bunch of fish in their hands. The others laughed.

"Man, we're eating good tonight!" Tony exclaimed,

"Check it out!" Morales exclaimed, laughing. Andrea handed her fish to him. "Ladies. Because of you, my children will eat tonight. Thank you." Lori was clapping. Impressed.

"Thank Dale!" Andrea said, "His canoe and gear!"

"Mom, look! Look at all the fish!" Carl exclaimed. He held it in front of her face. Tony snorted.

"Thank you." Lori said, smiling.

"Whoa." Carl said,

"Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked,

"Our dad." Amy said,

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked,

"Sure! Teach you all about nail knots and stuff." Amy said, "If that's okay." She added to Lori.

"You won't catch me arguing." Lori said.

"Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line rails? They are a dicrase." Andrea said,

"I-uh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem."Dale said, he guestred towards the figure of Jim digging.

* * *

**EmmyMetal- Well, that's all for this chapter. I know, it's not much, but I'm tired and will probably write more tommorow.**


	6. Vatos part 2

**EmmyMetal- Omg. You guys are all giving me such awesome ideas for this story, I can't wait to write them. But for now, here's the next chapter. It follows off right after the last chapter did. With a little Daryl and Natasha, if you squint. They're my brotp now. I don't really ship them, only as bros.  
**

* * *

They followed the trail of blood.

"Merle!" Daryl called again.

"We're not alone here. Remember?" Rick said,

"He could be bleedin' out, said so yourself." Daryl said, turning the corner.

"Maybe we should split up?" Steve suggested,

"I thought you were a soldier. You should know that's a bad idea, especially with walkers, Captain." Natasha said, he nodded.

"Right. This place messes with my head."

"You were a soldier? As in military?" Rick asked,

"Yes. Back in the, uh, 50's.." They stared at Steve. "Long story.." He said, they walked into a kitchen and torches of fire were on and blood was all over the stoves.

"Looks like he's been through here." Natasha said,

"What's that burnt stuff?" Glenn asked,

"Skin." Rick answered. "Curved right to the stump."

"Told ya he was tough." Daryl said,

"Too tough." Natasha said,

"Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." I'd like to introduce him to Dr. Banner, Natasha thought.

"Don't take that on faith." Rick said, "He lost alot of blood."

"Yeah. Ain't stop him from bustin' out of this death trap." Daryl said, they followed him to another room. Daryl looked through the broken window.

"He left the building?" Glenn said, shocked. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"I wouldn't be suprised if he was dead already." Steve muttered, Daryl ignored him.

"Why wouldn't he? He'd out there alone, as far as he knows. Knows what he's gotta do." Rick leaned out the window and back in. "Survivin"

"You call that survivin'?" T-Dog asked,

"He's a pretty tough guy if he did." Natasha said,

"Just wanderin' in the streets. Maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?" T-Dog said.

"Ain't worse than being handcuffed to rot by you sorry pricks." Daryl said, T-Dog said nothing. "You couldn't kill 'im." He told Rick. "Ain't worried about some dead bastard."

"Would bet a thousand dollars for that bastard. Different story." Rick said.

"Take a tally. Do whatcha' want. I'll go get 'im." Daryl moved to walk out the door.

"Daryl. Wait!" Rick pushed Daryl back.

"Get your hands off me!" Daryl exclaimed. "You can't stop me!"

"I don't want to blame you. He's family. I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel." Rick said, "He can't get far with that injury. We can check a few blocks around, only if we keep a level head."

"I can do that." Daryl agreed,

"Only if we can get those guns first." T-Dog said, "I'm not strollin' the street with just my good intentions. Okay?"

* * *

"You're not doing this alone." Rick said,

"Even I think it's a bad idea, and I don't even like you much." Daryl said,

"It's a good idea." Glenn argued, "Kay. If you just hear me out." Rick bent down. "If we go out there in a group, we're slow. Drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast." He paused, "Look." He had drawn a map on the tile floor and explained his plan.

"Black Widow should cover you from the rooftops." Steve said, they looked up at him. "Natasha." He added, when he saw their slightly confused faces.

"Barton was the one who usually took the heights. But yeah, you need a bird's eye view of the place. I'll do it." She said,

"Natasha will take the roofs, and Steve you stay here and gaurd the building. We need a place to meet up afterwards." Glenn said,

"Hey, kid. What'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked,

"Delivered pizzas. Why?"

* * *

Natasha was on the roof. The other four were already in the alleyway. She really wished she had Clint with her right now, in case she needed his crossbow, but of course he decided to stay behind at camp. She watched Glenn and Daryl from the top of the roof. They hid behind the dumpsters and Daryl loaded his bow. Glenn got out of the alley and quickly ran, but not to were any walkers could notice him. _Oh shit. _Natasha thought as she saw another kid in the same alley that Daryl was in. Daryl moved out from behind the dumpster, his crossbow aimed.

"Whoa! Don't shoot me!" Natasha watched as Daryl argued with the kid. "Ayudeme!" He called for help in spanish. She should be down there. She knew spanish. She was a bit rusty, but probably knew more than Daryl did. "Ayudeme! Ayudeme!" Daryl hit the kid across the face and he fell.

"Aw, shit!" Natasha exclaimed, some other guys ran into the alley and Natasha jumped onto the fire escape and onto the ground. The guy kicked Daryl off of the kid. And him and the other guy started to beat Daryl up. "Hey!" Natasha wanted to use her gun at this moment, but didn't want to attract the walkers. She threw a punch at the guy kicking him. The guy pulled her hair and threw her against the wall. She threw her leg back and kicked him, turning around and throwing him onto the ground.

"That's him! That's the bag!" The guy with the pole said, the guy on the ground got up and threw Natasha off, into the wall. Knocking her out.

* * *

Daryl pushed the kid against the wall, Rick and T-Dog ran into the alleyway.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rick pushed Daryl away from the kid. T-Dog pushed the kid onto the wall.

"I'm gonna kick his nuts up his throat!" Daryl yelled, "They took Glenn! Those little bastards took Glenn and knocked out Natasha! I'm gonna stomp your ass!" He was yelling threats, Rick noticed Natasha's red hair covering her face, she was knocked out on the ground.

"Get to the ladder! Go!" Rick yelled at T-Dog. "Get Natasha!" Rick told Daryl, he picked up Natasha and heaved her over his shoulder. Rick grabbed the bag of guns and they ran.


End file.
